


Venomous

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Beast!Dipper, Crazed!Dipper, I might add Bill Cipher in this?, I wasn't sure what to name this..., Scared!Everyone else, Sorry Not Sorry, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines has had a traumatic experience.  He isn't sure what's happening to him.  The vicious thoughts, the power highs he's been getting; and why has he been feeling the lust for eating the flesh of the living?  He's pretty sure it has something to do with what happened with the Shapechanger though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just really had this immediate what if scenario at the bit where Dip axes the shapshifter, so just read and reveiw, plz! ::D

As soon as you saw Wendy’s locked lips symbol, you knew she was the real one.  You quickly thrust the axe into the shapeshifter’s stomach.  A plethora of green juices spread and squelched from it’s abdomen.  The blood reeked of death and the scent of a thousand creatures and objects: paper, cats, trees, sharks, rocks, Wendy, and _death_.  The scent seemed almost sweet to your mind, locked in its primal state.  The green juices slithered down your arms like gelatinous snakes, staining your skin and feeling almost caustic in quality.

 

You hardly felt the pain.

 

All you could sense was the feeling of the heavy axe in your hand, and the pained roars and gurgles of the Shapeshifter.  You hit again, the sharp blade scoring deeply into the now grotesque beast.  Its form rapidly changing in pain.  You hack at its throat and its eyes bulge in realization of its imminent death.  It tries to slash at you with a fleshy arm, but in your crazed state of mind, you chomp onto it with your teeth, the green blood feeling almost pudding-like in consistency.  It slides down your throat and you don’t stop it, instead ripping the flesh away from the rest of its body.  You hold it in your mouth, your teeth clenched in a snarl.  It screeches making your ears ring, but not registering it as you go for another blow, green slipping between your teeth burning the skin on your lips and chin.

 

_THOCK.  Shlurpp.  “SCREEEEEEEE!”_

_THOCK.  Shlurrp.  “sCREEEEE!”_

_THWOCK.  Shlarrp.  “SCREE-”_

 

It’s head was nearly off now, held together by only a few tendons and ligaments, the greenish meat of the beast yielding easily to the cold, harsh metal of the steel.  The meat of the creature slips down your throat with your ragged breaths making you cough a bit.  You keep hacking long after its dead and stopped twitching and starting to look like a mass of severed limbs, bones, and green organs.  You hear a noise and your body acts on instinct turning around the axe in hand, dripping in gore, your pupils contracted until they looked like pinpricks of black in a sea of brown.  You recognise the faces of your friends and sister, and what you’ve done slams into you like a wall.  You try to control the scrambled thoughts but there’s a strange, venomous warmth creeping through your veins.  It dulls your senses and you barely register your name being said.  You try to move from your defensive stance, but the body is a useless pile of muscle and bone without the brain to guide it.

 

“Dipper?  Chill dude, it’s okay, it’s dead.  You’ll be okay”.

 

 _Okay...?_  A thrumming starts in your brain.  The word doesn’t seem to make sense.  You’re beginning to feel faint.  Your knees tremble.  The venom doesn’t stop pumping.  You hear a clatter.  Looking down, you see that it’s the axe, meat still clinging to the blade like some gory form of seaweed to a sharp rock.  Your hands lower and fall limply to your side.  The thrumming in your head is deafening.  You clasp your hands desperately around your ears, your fingernails clawing into your temples, hoping whatever is making the sound will stop.

 

And then,

 

calm.

 

The thrumming has disappeared.  You blink and take your hands from your ears.  You are tired.  You look at your hands.  They seem to be stained green.  Oh.  Right.  The blood.  You look up, blinking again.  You recognize the faces of the people standing in front of you.  You know the expressions on their faces.  Shock.  And maybe a trace of fear.  The redhead in the ripped flannel shirt edges toward you hesitantly.  “Dipper?  You okay dude?”

 

You blink and your mouth seems to move without your permission.  “Yeah.  I’m fine.”

 

She looks at you strangely.  “You sure?”

 

“Yeah,” you say dreamily.  “I’m sure.  Kinda hungry though.  Anyone up for burgers?”

 

They seem disgusted at the idea, although you can’t understand why.  You being hungry can’t be all that strange, can it?  You begin to walk toward them, before you pause, and go back to the corpse’s head and take a tooth from the skull.  You wipe the green blood off the sharp fang on your vest, before you slip it into your front pocket.  On your way to them, you pick the axe off the ground back up, and hand it to Wendy.  She takes it hesitantly, and puts it back on its sling.  You lead the way to the stairs, a soreness in your teeth taking hold.  Your skin feels a little to uncomfortable.  Itchy, almost.  You turn around and smirk, your sharpened teeth hidden in the darkness.  You purr out.  “Coming?”.  They shuffle nervously toward you to the stairs.  They either ignore, or don’t notice the insidious red glint in your eyes.  You walk behind them, and close the door behind you.  You feel the venomous warmth consume you.  It feels good.

  
Dipper can’t wait to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel worries over Dipper. What else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating guys; I honestly have no idea where I want to go with this story, only that I want lots of gore and fun descriptions of things. I just made this up as a filler chapter, so you guys wouldn't get too bored of me. Enjoy, I took a lot of time to make it!

Mabel and Dipper are close.  This is no secret.  Hell, they even were together in the womb.  They knew each other’s faces better than they do their own.  They knew each other’s habits like the back of their own hands.

 

Mabel didn’t have to be his twin to know something was wrong with Dipper.

 

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That, baby, you're the best_

Dipper was in the shower singing girlish love songs along to some songstress that had an admittedly beautiful voice.  This wasn’t what was strange.  Well, it kind of was… maybe you should explain a little better…?

 

Ever since everyone got back, Dipper was getting a little… weird.  Well, weirder than usual.  It wasn’t the fact that Dipper was showering that was weird, it was that he’d showered for 5 _consecutive days_.  Before, Dipper would shower once every week and a half, every week at the most.  He always seemed to wait until someone would complain about how bad he smelled, and then take one that night.  It wasn’t that Dipper didn’t like showering- he loved it in fact- but he always would say he had so many other things to do, other than get clean.  It was one of the reasons he always wore his hat: so people wouldn’t see how dirty his hair actually was.

 

_I got my red dress on tonight_

_Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight_

_Done my hair up real big beauty queen style_

_High heels off, I'm feeling alive_

Dipper never showered so much in a month since he was little, not even when he started liking Wendy.  When he heard girls like good smelling guys, he just slapped on more Old Spice than usual and called it a day.

 

She could be reading a bit too far into it, but that wasn’t the weirdest part.

 

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air_

_Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare_

_Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_

_Nothing scares me anymore_

One of the weirder things that was happening was that his appetite seemed to grow from minimal, to voracious.  Dipper hardly ate much before; oh, sure, he’d eat candy and PBJ sandwiches like any other 12 year old, but he’d always think of something else he could do, or something he needed to scratch down before eating.  Sometimes, back home, Mabel had to force her brother to sit down and stop moving and eat the dang soup Mom made, or so help her, she would fill his shoes with Mabel juice in the night, and throw his Detroit Tigers shirt out the window.

 

That usually wore him down.  But no longer was that even needed.

 

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That, baby, you're the best_

Dipper always seemed to be eating something now: crackers, cheese, oatmeal, even even some of Grunkle Stan’s gross Stan-cakes.  When she’d voiced her concerns to Grunkle Stan, he’d pushed it off as puberty.  “Guys can get really hungry for no damn reason, other than to eat.  It’s pretty weird, something about our metabolism being high, or whatever, don’t worry about it kid”.

 

Mabel wasn’t sure that was possible.  Her not worrying, that is.

 

_I got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

He always seemed to have this look on his face.  Like he was planning something.  Mabel knew the look pretty well; she’d seen it on his face enough times when playing chess with him.  His body seemed twitchier than normal.  Eyes darting around, laughing nervously to himself; it was starting to scare her.  She didn’t want him to go any crazier than he always was.  Dipper was always just the right amount of crazy: that was what made him so lovable!

 

_I'm feelin' electric tonight_

_Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99_

_Got my bad baby by my heavenly side_

_I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight_

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air_

_Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare_

_Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_

_Nothing scares me anymore_

She’d never stop worrying over him.  She’d worry over him long after he and she were dead and gone.

 

_Kiss me hard before you go:_

_ Summertime sadness. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Summertime Sadness belongs to Lana Del Ray, obviously. She's pretty rad. Also, Dippers hat and dirty hair thing was from Hirsch himself. He said when he was a kid, he'd wear hats over his dirty hair, because he hated showering, and didn't want anyone else to know. The thing about Dipper having a Detroit Tigers shirt, comes from the fact of Dipper wearing their team colors. I also feel like Dipper would be into some sports, but not football. Baseball is fun to watch, and easy to learn, which is why I played it for a few years before Roller Derby. It's also said that Dipper is called a "city boy" by Officer Blubbs, so he's obviously from the city. He and Mabel don't seem too bothered by the weather in Oregon, so it can't be much different from where they live. Also, I'm a Michigan girl myself: I live a little lower down from Detroit, but it's a really cool place. I love the Heidelberg Museum. The Detroit Symphony Orchestra is really good too. Detroit Zoo is hella neat, Plus, we have Mackinac Island, which for those who don't know, makes really good fudge.


End file.
